toothlesss family and their riders
by the sea of dreams
Summary: this story is about toothless and his sister seawings and how they are reyited for the frist time sences he lost his tail fin, and meet her rider melissa and thomas a good friend of hers and seawings meets hiccup and astrid for the first time and also they will go on the adventeger of a life time to help find the night furys mates for life .


Toothless pov.

In berk there is a night fury dragon named toothless and he`s rider named hiccup.

Toothless side calmly as he waited for the sun to come up for a new day in a few days would be the anvercier of his parents death on an island about a three day fly form

berk but uniformity this maybe the only year that toothless does not get to go visit this sit because of his tail fin he side again thought he was very contend on not having his

other tail fin it would mean try to find some way to tell hiccup where he what'd to go in the morning and it had been a will scenes he had seen his sister seawings as will

toothless feared that he and his sister where the last of their kind but how was he going to get this across to hiccup he side he figure out something besides he and Astrid had

promise to take their dragons on a camping trip sometime this weekend but how was he going to explain where he what'd to go.

* * *

Seawings pov.

Seawings side she knew her rider would soon be coming out to started their camping trip at the place where her parents had passed away normal they when to the place only

but this time they were going to stay in tell the full moon so that they could talk to the spirits about whether or not there was more than used her and toothless lifted of the

night fury's dragons seawing`s did not have to worry about her rider not understanding her because each dragon rider on this island could understand dragons which made

things a lot easier than most islands but this year she was not going only as future chief of her village she could not real go anyplace only so her boyfriend Thomas was

coming long as will seawing`s rider was Melissa she was the oldest child of the former chief so she was first in line to be chief of her village so Thomas was to ride one of the

other dragons they had here on hope island because Thomas did not have a dragon of his own because he was hoping that it would be a night fury so that it could be

seawings mate and so he and Melissa would have one more thing in common with her so he would be riding a deadly nadder name spikes which was a male but did know the

reliquary very will and what he had to do for his parted seawing side she could not waited for her rider to finish getting ride for their trip. Melissa smile clam as she was

getting things round for the trip today was the first day of it thought it would only take them a day and a half to get their so she was not real worried that much she side

thought Thomas was not real that happy right now because he had not yet fond the dragon that would bound with him yeted than again he was not real trying that hard any

way. But Melissa was not going to bring it up at the moment because they had agreed about that yesterday morning. I side again Charlie's asked are you sure it is a good

Idea for you and used Thomas to go this time I mean what about your daughters he asked I turned round and looked at my half-brother and said yes it is you worry too much

you know that right I said he nodded and my daughters will be find I said you know that as well as I do they will probe meet use their at the waterfall when we get there I

said but how serice Charlie's are you forgetting Carla's gifted to see the in to the future and past oh! He said I side and moored to myself sometimes I wonder which one of

you is the boyfriend you're as bad as Thomas some times when it comes to worrying that is. At this Charlie's said I hearted that he said you were so post too I said that not

funny Thomas said he`s your brother for crying out loud beside Charlie`s said I am your brother that gives me as much right as him to worry about you . You know he has a

pointed their said Tara my future sister in-law said to me I know I said. then I sit the things that I had been packing on the slide that too of are wolves dogs was a tatted to

and looked at Alue when I spoke now do not eat all the food spales in tell we get there that is it has to last use a will do you think you and the rest of your pack can handle

that and also do not leave it unguarded I added Alue said of cores we can she snorted. I nodded my head and pointed to the mirror that had a view of the island on its

reification in it and then Alue, whitefang and Balto and jenny with their slides daring behind them when through the mirror and to the island at this I turned to Thomas are the

dragons all sited and ride to go I asked he nodded good I said used give me five mistunes to make sure I have everything I need I said okay Thomas replied. I looked around

the little house counting in my head with my fingers everything that I need and then I said yup I got everything. Make sure no one else comes to the sliver waterfall this full

moon I said Charlie and Tara nodded have fun they called out as I run out of the house and to where Thomas and are dragons where waiting for me. When I got to seawings

and Thomas and his dragon. Final seawing`s snorted it take you long unfed said spikes added sorry I said to seawing`s that I took so long I had to make sure that we had

everything that okay seawing said I nodded and put my pack on my back and when to her side and got on and said let go girl at this seawing`s fly off and Thomas side and

followed use not far behind.

* * *

Toothless pov.

Toothless side the sun was raising hall in the hills this morning it was time to wake up hiccup so that they could get their day started so he started to pound on top of the ruff

of the house all right I up toothless hiccup said out loud he got dress and came out side with the saddle and tail fin okay let get ride to go but then toothless thought of

something he graphed a pack that normal was used to pack things for trips what is bud he whined oh I get now you what to go on a camping trip am I right he asked

toothless purred okay bud Astrid came up behind hiccup so a camping trip ham oh hi Astrid so what got going on today I thought we do some morning training senesce your

up you can help me unless you got something better to do today hiccup thought for a mounted acutely Astrid I got to ask my dad if I can go on a camping trip for a few days

with toothless to some of the nearby islands and explore them that sounds like fun mind if I come along with you I don't know toothless what do you think toothless looked at

Astrid than at hiccup and nodded his head he knew Astrid listen to her dragon better than hiccup did some times so it would be good if she came long for the journey of a life time.


End file.
